


Day 3: Droids

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Mandoctober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Mention of Death, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, but could be read as platonic, meant to be romantic, of Din's parent's, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: After a small argument over the new cleaning droid in your possession, the Mandalorian finally explains to you why he hates droids—turning the usually stoic man into a mess of emotions in your arms.----**This was meant to be a romantic pairing, but it could be read as just friends/platonic as well!**I wrote this for the Mandoctober prompt Droids! The Mandoctober list was made by @leo-moon on tumblr!!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mandoctober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043781
Kudos: 60





	Day 3: Droids

The small droid sat on the floor, shuffling up any mess there that it could find. A little tune of beeps was coming from the bot, as it moved around the tiny space of your room. The sight had made you giggle, as you watched from your place on the cot, amused by watching the droid go about cleaning the area while singing a little song. 

A knock had sounded from your door, the Mandalorian entering soon after, but only once you had given him permission to do so. When he had walked in, he had paused almost instantly when his eyes connected with that of the droid. His relaxed posture had gone completely rigid, his shoulders now squared, and his gaze locked onto the bot that continued to sing its little tune. 

Cheerfully you greeted him, a bright smile high on your cheeks, “Hey Din!”

“Get rid of it.” His sudden words had cut through you like ice, shocking you, and sending a visible chill down your spine. 

“Wait, but-“

“-No droids.” He had cut you off, his voice stern and firm, “I’ve told you this.”

“It’s a small cleaning droid though! It’ll help with maintaining the ship.” You had said while frowning over at the armor covered man.

He had stepped forward now, his voice laced with anger, “I don’t care what kind of droid it is. Get rid of it.”

“Din-“

“-NOW.”

“Why?” You questioned him, standing up from your sitting position on the cot, as you picked up the tiny droid and held it close to your chest, “Why don’t you like droids?”

The glare he held towards the droid was obvious, even with the helmet blocking his gaze, “They can’t be trusted.”

“Din they’re just droids! They only do what you program them to do.” 

“That’s exactly why they can’t be trusted!” He shot back sharply, while pointing an accusing finger at the droid in your arms, “You have no idea what that thing has been programmed to do.”

“Yes I do! It’s been program to clean and-” 

“-Get rid of it. Now.” He cut you off again, “I don’t care what it does, I want it gone.”

“What’s the real reason?” The words had left you before you could stop them, “Tell me and I’ll get rid of it.” 

“What?”

“I’ll get rid of it if you tell me the real reason you don’t like droids.” You said, doubling down on your question, knowing that he was keeping something about his distaste for droids hidden.

A long silence had followed your words, and the Mandalorian shifted uncomfortably under your tense gaze, only heightening the possibility of there being some truth to your theory. 

“I already told you…”

“No, Din. What’s the real reason?” You said again, seating yourself and the droid on the cot once more, as you waited for him to confess, “I’m serious. I won’t get rid of it until you tell me.” 

The two of you had stared at each other for a long while, before he finally let out a sigh, moving across the room to sit next to you on the cot. He had slumped in place, his head hanging low with his hands resting firmly on his knees, as he tried to form words into an explanation. He had glanced over when he felt your movement on the bed, watching with unease as you had set the small droid on the ground again. 

Din had quickly looked away again when he felt your gaze settling on him. His mouth beginning to feel dry under the pressure of having to tell you more of his past. He knew he’d have to tell you at some point, he’d just didn’t think it would come this quickly. Admittedly, he hoped the topic would never come up, but that was of course just some wishful thinking on his part.

Seeing his struggle made your heart thump with guilt, realizing that you had probably pushed him into an uncomfortable position. Although you and the Mandalorian had become close during your time together, there are some things he still hadn’t shared, and you had told yourself that it was fine. He was allowed to keep certain things to himself if he wanted, and he didn’t need to tell you anything he didn’t feel like he could. 

Forcing him to talk now would only deepen any divides between you two—you knew you had to give him the time and space to come to talk with you on his own when he was ready to. The pressuring you had just given him wasn’t fair at all, and you sighed knowing what you had to do. 

“Din…” You placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Forget what I said, You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s just…” He sighed as he trailed off, “It’s just painful.”

“I know, so don’t force yourself if you don’t want to.” You said, a soft smile crossing your lips, “I’ll get rid of the droid, and you don’t have to-”

“-But I do want to tell you, it’s just…” Another sigh had left him, “I don’t talk about it often.” 

After those words, the Mandalorian began to tell you everything. From the droid attack that resulted in the death of his parents, to being saved by the Mandalorians, and how the whole ordeal led to his hatred of droids. He told you of his survivor’s guilt, how though he felt lucky to be alive, he also felt so guilty—sometimes wondering if it would have been better for them to have lived instead. 

Tears streamed down your cheeks from his tale, and you held his hands in your own, pulling them up to your lips to press kisses to the leather which shielded his skin The gesture from you had managed to make him struggle at holding in his feelings in, his emotional barriers chipping away with every kiss you placed on his fingers. 

Although you couldn’t see them, salty tears had begun to trail down his cheeks as well, and he started letting out ragged breaths through his modulator. Through all of your time spent with the Mandalorian, you had never seen him cry, at times wondering if he was even capable of such emotions. The man breaking down in front of you proved otherwise though, and soon you were wrapping your arms around him in a gentle embrace.

Feeling your arms encircle around him was the final straw that made him let go, the wall he had spent building up for years now crumbling before you both. As he began to silently cry, his head had buried into the crook of your neck, his body shaking as his arms grasped onto the back of your shirt. In response your one hand rubbed in soothing circles on his back, while you just let him cry out all his pent up emotions.

Eventually his tears did dry, the only sound in the small space being both your soft breaths. By now, the daylight had changed to night, the moon and the stars taking over the vast sky. Din felt tired now in your arms, the need to sleep tugging at his mind as he relaxed in the embrace he shared with you.

“Come on and lay down.” You said motioning for him to lay in your cot.

His mind tried to tell him that he shouldn’t, but his exhausted body was stronger in this battle, and soon he was laying down next to you among the blankets.

“Thank you for listening, and just… being you.” He muttered, one of his hands coming up to your cheek, rubbing his thumb along the warm skin there.

A hum left you at his words and a smile crossed your lips, “You don’t need to thank me, now go to sleep.”

Din had nodded, settling himself deeper into the pillows, as you pulled the sheets over the two of you to keep the chilly night air at bay. It didn’t take long for him to end up wrapped in your arms again, his metal head laying in the center of your chest, as his tired state pulled his mind towards dreamland. 

The quiet beep from the droid had forced his eyes opened once more though, and he watched in unease as the bot moved about the floor again. Feeling him tense had made your own eyes open, and before you could speak, he had spoken first. 

“The droid can stay.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but the minute it does anything out of order it’s gone.” He said, a yawn following his words soon after. 

Wearing a smile, you pressed a kiss to the top of his helmet, “Thank you Din.”

The Mandalorian’s only reply this time was a small hum, as he allowed himself to relax even farther into your arms. His own arms had wrapped behind your backside now, his eyes closing again, as he yawned for the final time that night while drifting off to sleep. 

The two of you stayed entangled in each other’s embrace for the rest of the night. Both of you sleeping soundly in the safety and comfort of the other person’s presence. The droid had powered off at the foot of your bed, it’s earlier cheerful tune now only a memory in both of your resting minds.


End file.
